


Trivial Matters

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Confusing, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Old People Jokes, SCIENCE!, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Power is something a lot of people wish they had, but for Supergirl, it's more of a burden. No more so when a mysterious visitor shows up in her apartment, asking for help.I've written this a long time ago, but I feel like sharing it now.





	Trivial Matters

Today was an exhausting day for Kara Danvers. Not only was Snapper breathing down her neck again, but apparently crime in National City had decided to kick into overdrive for some inexplicable reason.  
She was also annoyed by the fact that Cat told her that she couldn't fight Kara's battles for her, when Kara had complained about Snapper to Cat.

She understood why Cat wouldn't step in, honestly, she did, but she still hated how Snapper was the only person to ever make her mad enough to entertain the thought of burning off all his hair as Supergirl.

Considering how near bald Snapper was, she might end up doing him a favor if she did that.  
She grumbled and opened her apartment door, and walked in. She shut the door behind her, making sure not to break the door frame again, or accidentally blow the door off the hinges, but that only happened one time.  
She blamed sunspots on that issue.

She looked at her couch, because she was debating just going to lie down for a nap, even if she wasn't too tired, on her couch, and yelped as she saw an old woman sitting on her couch.   
“Who are you?” Kara asked, not exactly expecting to find random people in her own apartment, man or woman.

The woman grinned. “I know you wouldn't recognize me, Kara. So, I'll just tell you who I am. I don't know how much longer I have left.” She chuckled. “Sorry, old people joke!” She then took a deep breath. I am Alex Danvers.” 

Kara blinked. “I think I would have believed you more if you said you were Spock.”   
“Oh, I am most certainly not Spock. I'm from the year 2156. I am 168 years old. I'm not even old enough to be Spock!” Old Alex spoke with a smile.

Kara took a deep breath. “168 years old?! How...”   
“Because technology doesn't stop progressing, you big goof.” Old Alex smirked.

Kara groaned. “No, no, I mean, how are you here? Why are you here?”

“I came back in time to help you, Kara. Something wicked this way comes, and it won't stop if you ask it nicely. It took me so long to find a way to get back to you. So many things have happened, and none of them were good.” Old Alex frowned.

“However, I need your help, Kara. I may not look like I'm 168 years old, but I feel it. I am going to tell you something horrible, but you need to know.” 

“Sure. You can tell me anything, Alex. I trust you. I know you, and I can tell this is the real you, from a long time in the future.” Kara spoke with a firm voice.

Old Alex took a deep breath. “You cannot trust Lena Luthor. I know you, Kara. I know what you have done, and what you will do, but you cannot trust her.” 

Kara frowned. “This is disappointing. I love her, Alex! You can't kill my heart, it's not fair.” 

Old Alex looked extremely sad. “I didn't want to believe it either, you know. I resisted, for the longest time, and that was why so many things went wrong. If you want to know why you shouldn't trust Lena, go to this address.” 

She placed a piece of paper in Kara's hand, and Kara read it, realizing it was in Kryptonian.   
“You learned Kryptonian?” Kara blinked.

“More or less.” Old Alex spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice. “Go there, and you'll see what I didn't want to believe. Even when I saw it the first time.”

“What is there?” Kara asked, worried.

“It is a secret collection of artifacts and items she was collecting. Or, well, if you want to get technical, will be collecting, has collected, and is collecting. Time travel is confusing.” Old Alex sighed.

“So, I go here and I find a bunch of weird artifacts? And then what, confront Lena about it?” Kara asked.

“That would throw her through a loop. The place shouldn't have any Anti-Kryptonian protection. She never would have suspected you of finding it.”Old Alex said, looking towards the floor.

“Okay, I'll be right back.” Kara nodded.

Old Alex raised an eyebrow and Kara rushed out of the apartment.  
“I'm never going to get used to that.” She chuckled.

&^&

The warehouse looked completely normal, inside and out, which confused Kara, until she spotted a false floor. She opened it, and walked down a staircase for a brief moment, until she came to a hallway.   
She followed the hallway to a large set of steel doors. She opened them and walked on in. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes glanced around the room and saw objects of all different sizes and shapes, some she recognized as alien technology, and others she wasn't certain what they were. But she knew one thing, this room was dangerous.   
She searched all over for a clue it belonged to Lena, and not Lex, or Lillian.

She found it in a corner of the large room. It was an earring, one she knew belong to Lena. She frowned, and rushed off.

&^&

“I found your secret.” Kara spoke grimly as she landed on Lena's balcony.  
Lena smirked. “Which secret was this, Kara?” 

Kara and Lena had both come to terms with the fact that Lena knew Kara was Supergirl. It had been one of the driving points of why Kara was hesitant to be in a relationship with Lena, until she learned Lena knew already.

Kara sighed. “I found this.”   
She placed the earring on the desk and Lena looked confused. “Oh, strange, I didn't even realize I was missing it.” Lena spoke softly.

Kara grumbled. “I found it in your secret room of alien technology! What do you plan on doing with it?!” 

Lena frowned. “I think you have me confused with my brother, the insane one.” 

“I'm not saying you're insane! Just don't lie to me, Lena. I told you everything. I shared my heart with you! We were lovers! Does that not mean anything to you?” Kara groaned.

Lena gulped. “Were lovers? Honey, what happened. Please, tell me.”   
Kara groaned and rubbed her forehead. “People forget I can tell when people are lying. It's a horrible ability, because it sucks to always know that.” 

Lena grumbled. “Kara. I would never do anything to jeopardize what you and I have.”   
“I saw the alien technology! Don't tell me it wasn't yours. Why would I have found your earring there! Lex doesn't seem the type to cross dress just to frame you!” 

Lena chuckled at the image of Lex Luthor in drag. “Okay, that's an amusing image. Kara, look, I want you know to know, everything I have done was only to make sure you were safe. Everything. All the items you found in that warehouse? Yes, it's mine, I admit it. I made it to store everything that was dangerous to you away from you, where no one could find it. Only you and I would ever be able to enter it.” 

“How do you secure something that well?” Kara grumbled.  
“I'm smarter than my brother, you know. I created a device that made the whole section appear invisible to anyone who is not me, or you, for obvious reasons.”

Kara blinked. “Okay. That is impressive. It's just, I'm sorry. I thought...” She started to cry.

Lena hugged her. “I promise you, I would never betray you, Kara.”   
Kara nodded. “I know. I need to go. I need to talk to someone else real quick. I can't really explain it.”

“Okay, Kara. You do that.” Lena smiled.

Kara rushed off, and Lena sighed. “Oh, Kara, I would never hurt you.”   
She picked up her cellphone from the desk and dialed a number.   
A moment later, it connected and a grumpy voice spoke. “Yes? What is it?” 

“Go to the warehouse and move everything to another location. That one is not secure. She knows.”

“I specifically remembering you telling me she couldn't figure out your plans.” The voice grumbled.

“I remember being your boss, so shut up and do what I told you.” Lena growled and hung up.  
“Oh, Kara, I am so sorry.” Lena sighed.

&^&

Old Alex looked up as the door to Kara's apartment opened and her younger self entered. She yelped as she saw Old Alex sitting on the couch.  
“Oh. Hello?” Alex spoke, her vision swimming for some reason.

“Oh, dear. I wasn't expecting to run into you. This could be problematic.” Old Alex frowned.

Alex winced, trying to figure out why her vision wouldn't focus on the old woman in front of her. It was like looking at a crystal clear image, the room itself, the couch, but the person on the couch was all grainy and out of focus. 

“If you're wondering why you can't look at me and see me, it's really simple. We're the same. You brain can't register the fact that you're looking at yourself. I am you, Alex Danvers, from the year 2156. I am 168 years old.” 

Alex groaned and sat down in a chair. “I need a drink before I can deal with time travel.”  
“You have a problem.” Old Alex chuckled.

“I'd smack you, but that might destroy the universe.” Alex groaned.  
Old Alex grinned. “I wouldn't risk it.”

Alex sighed and looked at the floor. “So, what exactly happened to get you to come back in time.”   
“You can't tell Kara this, no matter what happens, but she dies, and she's not supposed to, you know.” Old Alex sighed.

“I was so sadden by her death, that I didn't even realize why it happened the way it did for so very long. I told Kara now, in this time, to be wary of Lena. To not trust her.”

Alex's eyes narrowed. “I knew she couldn't be trusted.”   
“Exactly. I can only hope Kara's confrontation works wonders.” 

Alex was about to reply when the door opened and Kara walked in. “Oh, Alex, I see you met geriatric Alex.”   
Old Alex snorted. “Fuck you too, Supergirl.” 

Alex snickered. “She's me alright.”   
Kara sighed. “Then you probably know she told me about Lena.”

“Yes. I never trusted her.” Alex's eyes narrowed. 

“I talked to Lena, and I could tell if she was lying, you know, so I asked her, and she explained she was protecting me, by hiding away all the alien tech that could hurt me, that she could find.” Kara spoke firmly.

“I didn't travel backwards in time to be proven wrong.” Old Alex grumbled.  
“How did you anyway? Traveling back in time would require an insane amount of energy. Even for a single person. Like more energy than the sun has.” Alex sighed.

“Well, there's the rub. I had to blow up the sun to channel all the energy from it, to power the device.” Old Alex sighed.

“You blew up the sun!?!” Kara yelped.  
“You act as though I didn't weigh the consequences of my actions. This was always going to be a one way trip.” Old Alex sighed.  
Alex groaned. “Couldn't you come up with a slightly less dangerous solution?”

“Believe me, I weighed the choices. It was either kill the entire population of Earth, and use their life energy to power a time machine, and sorry, you can't really channel human lives into a fuel source without a certain contract with certain people from Hell, and that wasn't really an option, or channel all the power the sun produces in it's lifetime, in one single moment, which I could only do by disrupting the fusion reactions in it.” Old Alex frowned.

“Really though, blowing up the sun!?” Kara groaned. “I like the sun! Why didn't you ask my future self to help you?!”

“Because you were dead.” Old Alex groaned. 

Kara blinked. “Oh. Oh no. No wonder you took such a risk.”   
Old Alex shook her head. “It's even worse. I had to kill you, Kara. Lena turned you evil, there was no choice. I had to live with that choice for over 130 years. There was no way I was letting it stay that way.”

“She promised me she was doing this for my own good!” Kara frowned.  
“Then she somehow found a way to lie to even you. You killed a billion people! You murdered Maggie in front of me by tearing out her heart! I was not going to lose you to the darkness a second time! I will stop Lena myself if I need to.” Old Alex started to cry.

Kara winced. “I'm so sorry.” 

Old Alex shivered. “I know, I shouldn't be so emotional. I just. You can't expect me to not solve the problem that caused so much trouble.”

Alex nodded. “No one would blame you for wanting to fix this.”  
Kara sighed. “It's just, you're 168 years old, you're not exactly, er, how do I put this.”  
“Young?” Old Alex chuckled. “I may look like I'm 70 years old, but I'm hardly weak. Do you think it's easy to travel back in time? So, yeah, let me at Lena, and we'll get to the bottom of this.”

Kara frowned. “And if you figure out something is wrong with your idea?”   
“I'll be erased from existence soon enough if that's the case. Hell, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't even be having this conversation if I was wrong.” 

Old Alex walked off the elevator and into Lena's office. Jess just froze at such an old looking woman walking into Lena's office that she didn't even know how to react.

Lena looked up and blinked in surprise. “My mother is sending old people to assassinate me now?” She grinned.

“Fool! I may be old, but I'm not powerless!” Old Alex growled and crossed the distance between them in a split second. Lena yelped slightly. 

“You screwed up so much stuff, Lena Luthor. You ruined my life, you ruined everything! You were responsible for turning Kara evil! Your whole ambitious plan needs to be stopped here and now!” Old Alex said and grabbed Lena by the neck, lifting her up into the air.

“I think I will not question old people ever again.” Lena gasped.  
Old Alex smirked. “I learned a valuable lesson and it's time you learn it too, which is never ever count a person out. No matter what they look like, or how old they are. I'm 168 years old.” 

“Would not have placed you above 70.” Lena struggled against the amazingly strong grip. 

Old Alex chuckled. “That's what you get for only realizing at 70 you need a Kryptonian's powers to survive long enough to go back in time and save everything and everyone that you destroyed.” 

“Why didn't you just fly back around the world really fast and go back in time that way?” Lena tried to grin.

“Well, that probably would have worked if I had the ability to fly, but I don't. I'm not a full Kryptonian damnit. It's hard to fuse the two in a reliable method. I have Super-strength, I can't age any more, and I run fast. That's about it, and the immunity to bullets.” Old Alex sighed.

“Well, perhaps if you tried to explain to me what problem I caused in the future that made you travel back in time, we can make an agreement to never do what I do.” Lena sighed.

“Because I can't trust you more than I could trust Hitler.” Old Alex snarled. “You killed a billion people with your arrogance and insanity. You made Kara turn evil. She tore the heart out of the woman I loved while I watched, helpless. You made me kill Kara, my own sister, to stop her!”

Lena's eyes widened. “Alex?!”   
“The one and the same.” Old Alex chuckled, a gleam of madness in her eye.  
“I will not let you hurt Kara any more!” 

“Alex! Stop this!” A voice spoke, and Alex faltered. She dropped Lena.

Lena slammed against the ground, winced, and held her injured throat.

“Mom?!” Old Alex turned to see Eliza Danvers.   
“My Alex and Kara called me and told me what was happening. Even Alex didn't trust you. Kara got me here as soon as she could.” 

Old Alex frowned. “I am your Alex! You've been dead for over 100 years to me! I'm doing this because I can't stand the pain of going through everything again!” 

“I understand your loss, Alex. In your situation I'd be willing to kill too, but you can't know this isn't going to make things worse!” Eliza sighed. “You and I both understand the problems involved with this!”

“What do you know about time travel!? I was the one to invent it, and I had to blow up the sun to do so!” Old Alex winced.  
Lena's eyes almost popped out of her head. “You blew up the sun!? How does one blow up the sun!?”   
“You don't need to know!” Old Alex growled.

She turned to Eliza. “I'm not a monster! She is.”   
“If you kill her, wouldn't that make you a monster?” Eliza sighed. 

“I've killed people before!” Old Alex grumbled. 

“I know! I've held you when you cried about it, Alex. Please, stop this. We can actually solve this without violence.” 

Lena had ran under the desk to both hide and retrieve an emergency item that Kara had given her to use in extreme emergencies. This sure seemed like a time to use it, Lena thought.

She grabbed the small, but long lead lined box, and pulled it open. She grabbed the Kryptonite dagger from it, and lunged towards Old Alex's feet. 

Old Alex screamed in pain as Lena stabbed her in her Achilles’s tendon on her left foot.   
Old Alex growled. “I'll kill you!” 

Kara ran into the room from outside Lena's office door and dragged Old Alex away from Lena. Who had removed the dagger and rushed back under the desk.

Kara growled. “What were you thinking?!”   
Old Alex grumbled. “Let me go!”   
“This ends now!” Kara growled.

“I may have gone a bit too far, but I did this because I wanted to save you, Kara! I didn't want to have to kill you! I really didn't.” Old Alex grumbled.

“I'm here now, and you warned me in advance. There's literally no reason to worry any more. It's over!” Kara sighed.

Old Alex snarled. “NO! I won't let you die again! History is just going to repeat itself over and over until I get it right! Hell, maybe Alex in this time period will finally manage to get it done correctly!” 

Lena grumbled. “IF you're only here because Alex does this, then the smart move is to kill Alex now!” 

“NO ONE IS KILLING MY DAUGHTERS!” Eliza shouted.

Lena's head rang like a bell. She had never heard a human being shout that loud before, and she was at least 8 feet away. 

Old Alex blinked. “Damn! Alright, Mom.” 

Kara glared at Lena with an anger Lena never saw before. “How dare you suggest we kill Alex!” 

“Well excuse me, Princess!” Lena growled out.   
Old Alex chuckled. “Once a nerd, always a nerd.”

Lena shrugged. “Look, I'm not as evil as Ancient Angry Alex wants everyone to believe, but this is insanity of the highest order, and my idea is the only way we can stop this version of Alex.”

Kara grumbled. “Lena, I am going to kick your ass across the planet if you suggest we kill Alex ever again in your lifetime.” 

Eliza groaned. “This is all insanity. Stop it, all of you.” 

Kara grumbled.   
Old Alex glared at everyone. “I will not stop it!” 

A gunshot rang out, and Alex stumbled into the room. “Then I will take care of it myself!”   
She collapsed to the ground, and Eliza ran over. “No! Alex. I can't lose you like this!” 

Alex chuckled. “I have to die to save Lena, I understand the irony.” 

Old Alex gasped. “No! No! You don't understand! I'm part Kryptonian! Only the human Alex will die from this time paradox! The destruction....you don't understand.” 

She sank to her knees and groaned. “No, no! This won't...you have to save Alex.” 

Kara frowned. “What's going to happen?” 

Alex groaned. “Maybe whatever it is will be worth it.”   
Old Alex chuckled. “I'm not powerful enough to contain this. Part Kryptonian, part human, the body, I can't maintain a half form. You killed everyone!” 

“What do you mean?” Alex groaned. “I don't have time for confusing words.”

“Everything will die! Everything! You'll fragment time and space, you can't die. The imbalance! It will be the ultimate paradox!” 

Lena groaned. “Great, Alex, you die, and the universe explodes.” 

“Kara has to stop this! Go back in time, right before Alex kills herself and stop her.” Old Alex gasped.

Alex groaned. “This is insanity!”

Old Alex grumbled. “You did this! You stopped the human side. You left an infinite capacity solar battery to drain into the world!” 

Eliza groaned and rubbed her forehead. “Of course! Because of how Kryptonians work under a yellow sun. The human side will disappear and without an anchoring form, infinite energy will be released in an instant.” 

Lena groaned. “Wonderful, I wasn't even wrong about the universe exploding.”

Old Alex chuckled. “Nothing is going to survive. All universes will end. Everything forever, will end with a cascade of energy released that can't even be measured, or contained, or stopped, no matter what could even be thought of even by an omnipotent, omnipresent, omniscient being.” 

Kara winced. “I have to get the Legion ring. I can't go back in time any other way, fast enough.” 

Old Alex sighed. “There's one way to save her and everything else. The merging I did to gain Kryptonian power was with Superman. You need to merge with Alex.” 

“That sounds complicated and lengthy.” Kara frowned.

“No, not really.” Old Alex shook her head. “Just stab your hand with Kryptonite and put it into the hole the gun made.” 

“Wait!” Alex yelped. “My gun isn't a .44 Magnum! It's not a big enough hole to put someone's hand in.”

“There's no time for this, Alex!” Old Alex groaned.

Kara rushed over and grabbed the box and pulled out the dagger and sliced open her hand with it. “AHHHH!” She howled in pain, dropping the knife, slowly putting it back into the box.

She closed the lid and stumbled over to Alex. “I am so sorry!” 

She pushed her hand into the wound, the blood from her body mixing with Alex's blood.   
“AHHHHHHH!” Alex yelled in pain from the tearing of the wound from the force of Kara's movements.

Old Alex gasped. “It's going to work. Everything will be fine now.” She then flickered and vanished.

Alex blinked. “What happened?”   
Eliza frowned. “I'm thinking because you gained the power now, instead of the future, she didn't get old and gray, before gaining the power, so she ceased to exist.”

“That's what happened!” Another Alex spoke as she suddenly popped into existence where the Old Alex was lying on the ground.

Lena groaned. “I officially hate time travel.” 

“Tell me about it! I am calling this one Xela!” Alex groaned.

“NO! We are not calling yourself from the future freaking your name backwards, you little shit!” Future Alex growled.

“Language!” Eliza gasped.

“Really, Mom?” Future Alex grumbled. 

Kara removed her hand from the wound, and the wound started to heal. “Well, this is going to be interesting.”

“Why are you still here though?” Lena asked.

“Because obviously some bad stuff is happening still, because of you, otherwise I wouldn't have been here in the first place.” Future Alex grumbled.

“What do I need to do to prove I'm not evil damnit!?!” Lena groaned.

“Everything ever!” Alex growled.  
Kara rubbed her forehead. “Enough! This is not the time nor place for this kind of crap! If we keep acting stupid about this, I'll just make Lena an actual full-blood Kryptonian and then you can all shut up about her or get heat visioned.”

Eliza sighed. “Dear, I know you're frustrated, but it's not like you can just do that.”   
“I just need a blue sun!” Kara groaned.

Lena blinked. “Okay, well, Rigel is a bit out of the way.”   
Future Alex sighed. “Look, I'm sorry, I don't trust Lena, and from my experience, which shows nothing good has come from her, I just need to figure this out on my own, because us fighting won't solve anything.”

Alex grumbled. “I hate this, I really do. I wanted to like Lena, I honestly truly did.” 

Lena sighed. “I'm just not evil, I don't know why everyone wants me to be evil! Everything I do is to protect Kara. Period.” 

Alex sighed. “Okay, okay. If that's the case, fine. We'll leave you alone for now.” 

“Thank you!” Lena groaned.

&^&

Later that day, Alex was standing on her rooftop. “MY life sucks.”   
Future Alex chuckled. “Look, I can't tell you what to do now, I mean, I could, but really, that's not a good idea.” 

Alex groaned. “Look, you need to go back to your time, and let me figure out what to do here. I'm powerful now.”   
“Don't worry, I'm leaving shortly. I just need you to make sure to keep Maggie safe.”   
“Wouldn't you already know if I did?” Alex grumbled.

Future Alex chuckled. “That is not how time travel works.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, and if you liked my story, please let me know!  
> Also, yes, comics are weird.


End file.
